Baccarat
; Movie 13 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = Concierge | epithet = | jva = Nanao | dfbackcolor = 7CFC00 | dftextcolor = ffff00 | dfname = Raki Raki no Mi | dfename = Luck-Luck Fruit | dfmeaning = Lucky | dftype = Paramecia |Funi eva = Amber Lee Connors }} Baccarat is a concierge on Gran Tesoro and an executive member of Gild Tesoro's crew. She appears in One Piece Film: Gold. Appearance Baccarat is a tall and slim woman with light brown skin, long red hair, dark green eyes, a nose similar to Robin's, and large earrings. She wears a black dress with a white stripe on the left and wears a belt with a star-shaped buckle. Gallery Personality Baccarat acts friendly and composed to visitors to Gran Tesoro, guiding them through the city and encouraging them to make more money and live in luxury. However, she does this in order to get them to lose everything and be forced to work to repay their debt. Should the visitors continue getting lucky, Baccarat will not hesitate to use her abilities to take away their luck. She is also very manipulative, as she faked a leg injury in order to get Sanji closer and allow her to take his luck away. Baccarat is very confident in her Devil Fruit ability, which causes her to be very arrogant in battle and believe that she cannot lose. Thus, should someone's luck be greater than hers, she will be bewildered. Her overconfidence led to her downfall when she outright did not bother to avoid Usopp's attack, as she did not notice that he depleted her luck with a hidden slot machine. Abilities and Powers As a concierge, Baccarat possesses a large amount of knowledge about Gran Tesoro and its locations. Devil Fruit Baccarat ate the Raki Raki no Mi, a Paramecia that gives her the ability to steal the luck of anyone she touches. Anyone who has their luck taken away like this will be met with a rapid series of unfortunate events and accidents. She often uses this ability on the guests of the casino to make them lose games, putting them in enormous debt and thus forcing them to slave away working for Gran Tesoro. By stealing enough luck, Baccarat herself becomes extremely lucky, which makes her almost invincible in battle, since most attacks will miss her, and even something as simple as throwing a coin will cause a chain reaction of disasters to befall and harm her opponents. However, this stolen luck does not last forever and will eventually disappear if too many fortunate events happen to her. Weapons At the final battle, she wore a golden armor and sword created by Tesoro. However, she discarded the sword and fought Brook, Chopper and Usopp using only her Devil Fruit powers and a coin. History One Piece Film: Gold When the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Gran Tesoro, Baccarat approached them and offered to give them a first-class stay at the city due to their great reputations. She drove them through downtown in a Turtle Car before they reached the first-class city, where Baccarat showed the Straw Hats a fancy hotel they could stay in. They were then approached by a group of kids selling flowers in order to pay off their families' debts, but Baccarat chased them away. She then took the Straw Hats to a casino and gave them tokens worth 20,000,000 to wager on games. The Straw Hats had huge successes in the games, and Baccarat took them to the VIP lounge, where she offered them the chance to become billionaires. The Straw Hats played the giant dice game in the room once, and won it. However, Gild Tesoro came into the lounge and challenged the Straw Hats to another game. Baccarat then touched Luffy's shoulder, taking away his luck and causing him to lose the game. Tesoro asked to have all the Straw Hats' money back, but Baccarat revealed her ability to take away their luck, which caused the Straw Hats to refuse. Tesoro and his subordinates retaliated with force, and Baccarat faked a leg injury in order to draw Sanji to her and take away his luck, which caused his cigarette to fall out of his mouth and catch his shirt on fire. The battle ends as Tesoro captured Zoro, and he forced the Straw Hats to repay their debt by 12:00 tomorrow night if they wanted to prevent Zoro from being executed. The next night, Baccarat, Tanaka, and Dice were with Tesoro in front of a large crowd as they prepared for the Straw Hats to fall into a trap they had laid. They caught them, but the Straw Hats then revealed that Tesoro's crew was actually the one being tricked as the power went out across Gran Tesoro and all the fountains started spraying seawater. Baccarat used an umbrella to shield herself from the water, and Tesoro summoned a massive wave of liquid gold to separate his crew from everyone else. Tesoro gave Baccarat, Tanaka, and Dice golden armor, and Baccarat was given a giant sword. She snuck up to several former Gran Tesoro prisoners and touched them, causing a pillar to fall on them. Usopp shot at her but missed, and Baccarat decided to fight using only her luck and a coin. She rolled a coin toward her opponents, causing a chain of events to occur leading to a bomb landing close to Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Baccarat continued throwing her coin at the three Straw Hats, causing them continued suffering, until Usopp finally ran away. Baccarat then prepared to finish off Brook and Chopper, and Usopp shot a big purple ball at her, which missed but intercepted her coin. However, Usopp then fired a Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So at Baccarat, which made full contact with her. Baccarat was shocked that her luck had run out, and Usopp's big purple ball nearby opened, revealing a slot machine full of coins, on which her coin had scored her the jackpot, which used up all the luck she had left. Baccarat struggled to accept her unluckiness as she collapsed. One Piece: Stampede At some point after the events at Gran Tesoro, Baccarat met and entered a relationship with Gedatsu. The two were seen walking together enjoying the Pirates Expo. Major Battles *Baccarat vs. Sanji *Baccarat vs. Brook, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Support Appearances *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Enemy Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Trivia *She is named after Baccarat, a card game played at casinos. References Site Navigation fr:Baccarat ca:Baccarat ru:Баккарат it:Baccarat Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Gran Tesoro Characters Category:Film Gold Antagonists